We Hit A Wall
by MysticalMaiden22
Summary: In which Bum comforts Sangwoo after a long night and Bum decides to open up. Not related to my other KS fic. Fem!Oh Sangwoo/Yon Bum.


**_"Please! No! Please! Don't do this to me! Please!"_**

Sangwoo rolled her eyes hearing the man pathetically begged her through croaked sobs. She turn to him, exasperation showed on her stone-cold eyes.

 ** _"Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut on you yet."_** She scoffs and walks towards him while she puts on her apron. "Fucking annoying." she adds with a tint of annoyance hinted in her tone.

Sangwoo kneels down to face her victim and scans him for a brief moment. Mid-thirties, divorced twice and two kids at home. Currently in a relationship. Like all the other men that enter her front door, they come here with one simple goal. He was no different then the other guys and just like them, he was nothing but trash, ready for her to take out and burn like the others.

 **"** _ **I'm going to count to ten and when I'm finished, you'll be dead**. _So shut the fuck up and be a good boy for me,okay?"

The man growls in anger and shouts, "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he suddenly screams out in pain once Sangwoo stabbed him on the leg.

She grabs a handful of his hair and sneers in his ear, "What the hell did I say? I told you to shut the fuck up. Do you want to wake my husband up?"

Before she could a reaction out of the man, she snatches the knife out of his leg and continues to stab him repeatedly.

* * *

Bum woke up to feel the light from the hallway hit his eyes. Bum rubs his eyes and blinks a couple of times before he sat up. He hears a tired sigh and someone flopping down beside him.

 _ **"Long night? You're covered in blood."**_ Bum tells her.

Sangwoo groans out. "I'll take a shower later. I need a moment to rest my head. The guy was screaming out a storm in there."She sighs. "It was getting annoying."

Bum rubs his hand across her back, hoping it would soothe her a while. He hates seeing her exhausted. It made him feel worthless knowing there wasn't much he could do to comfort her.

Sangwoo moans once his hand reached her lower back. Sangwoo looks at him with a sly smile and Bum instantly blushes.

"Someone's being a little handsy tonight. Got something in your mind, Bummie?"

Bum retreats his hand away from her back. Sangwoo giggles.

"I…" He nervously swallows. "I saw you on the news." He tells her. "I mean, they didn't show your face or anything, they mentioned the people you killed and…they found of the bodies."

They stay quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Bum waits for Sangwoo to respond, wondering to himself what she might say.

Sangwoo sits up afterwards and pushes her bangs out of her face. She seemed unfazed by the news he gave her.

She looks at him. "So what, are you scared they'll find us or something?"

Bum doesn't respond. He pulls his knees to his chest and buries his face onto his knees. Sangwoo rolls her eyes and stands up. She starts to take her bloody clothes off one by one.

"Way to kill the mood." She says. "They're not going to find us Bum. As long as we don't bring attention to ourselves, we're good."

"But…that cop…" Bum whispers in response. "He's onto us, I know he is."

Sangwoo throws her shirt away and starts to remove her bra. Yes, _that_ cop. He's been a pain in the ass lately and no doubt in mind he suspected something strange between her and Bum. Of course, he doesn't have all the evidence against them. No one in the police force believed him.

But, the fact he knew something put Sangwoo on edge. He's smart, she'll give him that, but, not smart enough to actually have any leads against her.

She sits on the edge of the bed and crawls towards Bum. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her bare breasts against his back. Bum flinches from her contact, but quickly relaxed into her warm embrace.

Sangwoo breathes against his ear and slightly moans. "You have nothing to worry about Bummie. I'll take care of the cop and once I do, he won't bother us ever again."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"How else will we get rid of him? It's like you said, he's onto us. And if he finds anything that could lead the murders to us, it's all over. Do you want us to be separated?"

"Of course not!" He shouts. Bum looks at her and Sangwoo was surprised to see tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I want us to be together! Forever and ever, I want to stay by your side."

"Then we have to stop him. If we kill him, then we'll be happy forever and ever." Sangwoo caresses his cheek. Bum leans into her touch and closes his eyes with a sigh. How he loved the soft touch of her hands touching him. They're everything he ever imagined them to feel. He could fall into her warmth everyday and feel her.

But, the thought of losing her made Bum uneasy. If he lost Sangwoo to the poilce, he wouldn't know what to do. He can't afford to lose her.

"I-I think…you should lie low for a while."

Sangwoo looks at him with wide eyes. Bum frantically waves his hands around, explaining, _**"I just don't want you out there with the police cracking down and all."**_

He sighs and rests his forehead on her chest. "I don't want anything bad happening to you." He admits in a worried tone.

Sangwoo sighs for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She won't admit it out loud but, Bum had a point. It was already bad enough the cop was after her, she didn't need a bunch of them breathing down her neck as well.

And besides, it gave her a bit of comfort knowing Bum was worried about her. It reminded her that, even now, he still relied on her and that, no matter what, he won't betray her.

Sangwoo leans back and runs her fingers through his hair. "Fine." She says. "Just this once, I promise to lie low. But, I expect something in return you hear me? I need something to kill the time now that I'm taking a holiday." She giggles at her poor excuse of a joke.

Bum smiles against her chest, relieved to hear her response.

"I promise I'll do anything for you Sangwoo. Tell me and I'll do it."

A devilish grin spread across her face. She has him face her and asks, repeating his question, "You'll do **_anything_** for me?"

Bum gulps but nods anyways. Smirking, Sangwoo thinks back to the day when they went out to their hiking trip. "Okay then."She says. Sangwoo leans to his ear and whispers, "It's your turn to bury the body then."

* * *

 **AN: I had fun writing this but, I feel I made Bum sorta out of character. I guess with Sangwoo I did okay but, maybe I made her out of character as well? Tell me thoughts and please, reblog this or like.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


End file.
